View of a Boy With a Crown Necklace
by Pretty Soldiers
Summary: Watching Sora from afar as he contemplates his feelings about Riku, and then going into Sora's head for his true feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This was an assignment for our writing class where we had to observe someone and write exactly what they were doing. Instead of actually observing someone, we decided to have fun and pretend we were watching Sora.

Chapter 2 is part B of the assignment where you had to get inside the character's head.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Square

He's sitting on the grass, cross-legged, head in his hands. He's short, but long-limped, his gangly legs poking out, his long fingers slowly tapping on his cheeks. The boy's youthful face is slightly tanned, like he's often out in the sun, and clear of and blemishes like you'd often see on someone around 14 years old.

The boy has secluded himself away from the school in a small area shielded with trees just off the football field. The sunlight dappling through the breaks in the leaves sometimes catches his hair, turning the messy brown strands more a dark blonde.

He sighs and closes his dark blue eyes, revealing how thickly lined they are with lashes. Again, he sighs wracking his skinny body with the movement, sinking his chest deeper. He takes his head out of his hands, his cherub-plump cheeks streaked with red from the constant finger tapping. He clutches his necklace, a silver crown, and plays with it. Besides the necklace, he is dressed only in a royal blue tank top, and black cargo pants.

His eyes open, become huge, as he stares slightly upward. His eyes are glazed over and he appears oblivious to everything but his own thoughts, even me sitting just meters away.

His brows furrow deeply and he begins to pluck the grass, clumps at a time. He stands, grabs his hair, opens his mouth, then quickly closes it. He slumps against a tree, his lithe body folding beneath him as he slowly slides down it, and sits at the bottom, collapsed like a ragdoll.

Another boy walks over to the first. This boy is taller, of a muscular build with long silver hair and expressionless face. He puts his large hands on his hips, and looks at the smaller boy, who does not look up. The larger boy begins to laugh, a huge smile cracking his stern expression. The first boy looks up, gaping pop-eyed, and leaps up. His face flushes completely red and he gives a sheepish grin. The taller boy puts his hand on the others shoulder as they greet one another with smiles.

The silver-haired boy narrows his eyes, still grinning, and asks his friend what he was doing zoning off like that. The smaller boy looks down, mumbles something, clears his throat, then looks off, digging his hands in his pockets.

The older-looking boy furrows his brow, then tugs on his friend's arm, saying they had to get going. He begins to walk away. The first boy stands still for a moment before running after his friend. His brows relax, and a small smile creeps across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Seriously, what is going on here?

I stand stunned, watching my best friend Riku walk confidently in front of me. When I heard him laughing…saw him smile…when he'd touched my shoulder… A hot wave swept into my belly.

Jesus Christ, what is wrong with me?

I shake my head and begin to follow him, realize I'm smiling, quickly stop it. Things are getting weird…something has to be wrong with me!

"Hurry up, Sora, or we'll be late for class!" Riku calls up ahead.

Why do I feel so feverish every time he speaks? The weird feelings have been springing up since the winter. But this morning when I was waking up, in-between sleep and awake…and I had imagined Riku…and me…together.

Oh my god, I must be going insane!

I put my hand to my head, disbelieving my own thoughts. No! Something has to be wrong. Riku is my best friend - he's like a big brother to me! I'm just…I'm just really close to him, that's all.

Just really close.

But Riku can tell everything about me. What if he knows I feel weird like this around him? Then he might think I like him, or something creepy like that! That would just be awkward because I don't like him in a weird way. He's my best friend. Just good buddies. But what if he found out I was thinking about him? That I think about him a lot? Then he would think that I was…

Oh, Jesus Christ!

He would hate me! He wouldn't even want to look at me ever again! And it would all be pointless because I'm not…!

Each step seems to take me a minute; I feel like I'm pushing my body and mind through thick mush. I have to figure this out…Riku is important to me and I don't ever want to lose him.

How do I explain the way my heart soars when I'm around him? When I'm with him, it's like I'm airborne. Nothing else matters but his smile. And why do I feel like I'm dissolving when he touches me? When he simply puts his hand on my shoulder or bumps into me, I melt like butter. Friends feel like this around their friends…right?

But no one understands him like I do – they just see a cold, serious shell, but I know he's thoughtful and witty and loyal. And…and I feel like he belongs with me.

So, what is it? Is there something wrong with me inside? Or am I…do I…

I close my eyes and sigh. Do I _like _Riku? I don't know…I just don't know…

Riku turns around, his silver hair falling into his eyes. "Sora, hurry it up, slow-poke!" He stops and his eyes glint with pleasure. He gives a mocking smile. "And what's with the hang-dog expression? Something bothering you?"

I smile slightly. "Nothings wrong anymore," I whisper.

Now, I know.


End file.
